


how dare you insult the king of memes

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Probs gonna have shippy stuff later lol, chat room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Pantaisourgod: How dare you insult the king of memesPantaisourgod: I shall have you promptly executedfuck no: fuck offPantaisourgod: too late bitch I'm here to staySlayer Holmes: @Kaaaaaaaeeeeeeeedaaaee this was a mistakehhhh: saaaaaaave meeeeeee





	how dare you insult the king of memes

**Kaede Akamatsu created a group chat**

 

**Kaede Akamatsu added 13 people to the group chat**

 

Kaede Akamatsu: everyone!! This is an emergency gc!!

 

Himiko Yumeno: nyeh........ Why......

 

Korekiyo Shinguji: does it have to do with your most recent concert?

 

Tenko Chabashira: did something happen to you?? Tenko will break the bones of any degenerate male who has dared to lay a _finger_ on you!

 

Shuichi Saihara: it's 11 pm; are you okay??

 

Kaede Akamatsu: yes I'm fine! Don't worry!! But that's not the problem here!

 

Miu Iruma: then what the heck is??

 

Kaede Akamatsu: I just got confirmation from the headmaster that we're going to be having a new student transferring here!!

 

Kaede Akamatsu: well, uh, two, actually

 

Angie Yonaga: !!!!!!!

 

Rantaro Amami: that _is_ an emergency

 

Shuichi Saihara: are... You being sarcastic, or...

 

Rantaro Amami: ;)

 

Shuichi Saihara: Don't Like That

 

Tenko Chabashira: hey! Is anyone besides Tenko gonna ask if either of them are girls?????

 

Kaede Akamatsu: uh... No, sorry. One of them's a guy and the other's bigender

 

Kaede Akamatsu: wait does bigender count as male

 

Shuichi Saihara: no idea

 

Tenko Chabashira: hmf!

 

Himiko Yumeno: nyeeeehhhh....... Better than two guys, right?

 

Tenko Chabashira: !!! Himiko is right!!

 

Miu Iruma: haha!! I bet both of them are whiny ass virgins!

 

Korekiyo Shinguji: now now, Miu. It does no good to make assumptions without knowing a person

 

Himiko Yumeno: nyehhhh.... I just hope they're nice......

 

Kaede Akamatsu: ANYWAY, I got permission from the headmaster to add them into a group chat since they won't be here for a while!

 

Shuichi Saihara: ah, really? When will they be here then?

 

_Rantaro Amami deleted a message_

 

Rantaro Amami: just ignore that

 

Angie Yonaga: okie dokie, avacodie!

 

Rantaro Amami: also pls stop saying that

 

Kaede Akamatsu: they'll be here sometime next break

 

Kaede Akamatsu: sorry for the wait btw, I had to look through my notes

 

Korekiyo Shinguji: it is no problem, Kaede

 

Shuichi Saihara: uh, what Korekiyo said I guess.

 

Miu Iruma: But isn't break like three weeks away?? Why do we gotta deal with those idiots _now??_

 

Kaede Akamatsu: because the headmaster decided that we were going to do this! Accept it and move on!!

 

Angie Yonaga: oki!!!!

 

Rantaro Amami: noot

 

Shuichi Saihara: N O

 

Kaede Akamatsu: anyway, adding those two to the chat will take a few minutes so I'll be back soon!

 

Angie Yonaga: byeonara!!

 

Tenko Chabashira: see you soon!!!!!!

 

Himiko Yumeno: ......... nyeeehhh what nyow

 

Korekiyo Shinguji: I - I'm sorry, are you catspeaking?

 

Himiko Yumeno: sure. What meowver.

 

Shuichi Saihara: oh nyo

 

Rantaro Amami: oh how I wish my end could be arranged

 

Miu Iruma: 🎶 welcome to chaos, where everything is fine!🎶

 

Korekiyo Shinguji: the fact that I can perfectly hear that jingle without having ever actually heard it is both very interesting and, as Rantaro would put it, "Concerning with twenty-nine capital c's."

 

Rantaro Amami: ye

 

Angie Yonaga: Y E

 

Himiko Yumeno: there goes my mp... Yeeting off into the void... I'm gonna go to bed... Night night......

 

Tenko Chabashira: goodnight Himiko!!!!

 

**Himiko Yumeno has gone offline**

 

Shuichi Saihara: ...

 

Shuichi Saihara: so does anyone like Slayer or just me

 

Korekiyo Shinguji: kukuku, I find them entertaining, even if their music is a bit... Hectic

 

Shuichi Saihara: oh thank God someone else knows who they are

 

Shuichi Saihara: no offense to anyone but I'm tired of just talking about sad or "emo" songs

 

Rantaro Amami: are you not both

 

Angie Yonaga: you fool. You absolute buffoon. Shuichi is obviously goth

 

Miu Iruma: nah, Shuichi's only half emo! Shuichi's too much of a wimp to be full emo!

 

Miu Iruma: Shuichi is full sad tho

 

Korekiyo Shinguji: I feel like you have forgotten what music genre Slayer is in

 

Shuichi Saihara: no, no. They're right. I'm Full Sad™

 

**Kaede Akamatsu added Kokichi Ouma to the group chat**

 

**Kaede Akamatsu added Kaito Momota to the group chat**

 

Kaede Akamatsu: I'm back! What did I miss?

 

Tenko Chabashira: a degenerate male talking about music

 

Miu Iruma: Shuichi being a wimp

 

Korekiyo Shinguji: an unexpected discovery about Shuichi's music tastes

 

Kaede Akamatsu: I'm going to assume those things are related

 

Rantaro Amami: good, cause they are

 

Kokichi Ouma: well well well, a chat as chaotic as I am! That's rare

 

Kaito Momota: don't turn this chat into something like the Heather's clique this time

 

Kokichi Ouma: no promises

 

Kaede Akamatsu: oh hey! I thought you two would join in later

 

Kaede Akamatsu: I kinda thought you two would be asleep ngl

 

Kokichi Ouma: nah we're immortal and never sleep

 

Kokichi Ouma: that's a lie

 

Kokichi Ouma: Kaito's just patching me up after I tripped again

 

Miu Iruma: uh, why would you need to be patched up for such a stupid thing??

 

Kokichi Ouma: let me clarify, dumb-dumb: I tripped on a gravel driveway

 

Shuichi Saihara: ouch

 

Angie Yonaga: god says oof

 

Rantaro Amami: genuine question but if you're together why did Kaito type out his response in the chat and not just say it out loud

 

Kokichi Ouma: he's an idiot like that

 

Kaito Momota: HEY!!

 

Kokichi Ouma: exhibit a

 

Tenko Chabashira: ugh, this chat is giving Tenko a headache... I'm going too bed. Goodbye, non-degenerates!

 

Kaede Akamatsu: oh, uh, bye

 

Angie Yonaga: byeonara, byeonara!

 

Shuichi Saihara: goodnight, Tenko

 

Tenko Chabashira: night night!

 

Miu Iruma: wait why does detective wimp have goodnight privileges

 

**Tenko Chabashira has gone offline**

 

Shuichi Saihara: WAIT I CAME OUT TO YOU GUYS RIGHT OH NO OH NO

 

Korekiyo Shinguji: no need to fret, Shuichi. You came out to everyone except Miu and Kiibo, because they were busy doing maintenance when you came out to the class

 

Shuichi Saihara: oh thank God

 

Shuichi Saihara: I was about to have a panic attack again

 

Rantaro Amami: oh, worm?

 

Shuichi Saihara: that would not have been fun

 

Kaede Akamatsu: oof

 

Rantaro Amami: press f for respects

 

Angie Yonaga: f

 

Korekiyo Shinguji: f

 

Kokichi Ouma: f

 

Kaede Akamatsu: f

 

Kaito Momota: f

 

Miu Iruma: f

 

Miu Iruma: but seriously answer my question now

 

Shuichi Saihara: oh... I'm genderqueer

 

Shuichi Saihara: and since I'm not a "degenerate male," as Tenko calls it, I'm allowed to have, uh, "goodnight privileges"

 

Kokichi Ouma: ! What is this?? Another person whose soul has escaped the boundaries of mortal binary genders??

 

Shuichi Saihara: I guess you could say that?

 

Rantaro Amami: I dunno about all of you, but this convo is heading back into Wii Sports territory

 

Kaito Momota: what

 

Kaede Akamatsu: please.... Don't ask.....

 

Angie Yonaga: just realized my headphones weren't playing music this whole time! Lol

 

Kokichi Ouma: f

 

Kaede Akamatsu: oh yeah speaking of music what genre is Slayer anyway??

 

Korekiyo Shinguji: metal

 

Rantaro Amami: sj

 

Angie Yonaga: !

 

Kaede Akamatsu: .

 

Miu Iruma: disjshlajahska

 

Shuichi Saihara: uh

 

Shuichi Saihara: I have no explanation nor excuse

 

Rantaro Amami: wow

 

Angie Yonaga: even god is surprised, nyahaha!

 

Kaede Akamatsu: Shuichi how dare you

 

Shuichi Saihara: sorry

 

Kaede Akamatsu: you have betrayed me

 

Shuichi Saihara: I know

 

Kaede Akamatsu: love is dead you killed it

 

Kaito Momota: hey uh one question what the fuck is going on

 

Shuichi Saihara: they're surprised I like metal music

 

Shuichi Saihara: please don't be fooled

 

Shuichi Saihara: I'm your stereotypical emo kid the rest of the time

 

Miu Iruma: true

 

Kokichi Ouma: anyway it's like eleven for you guys now too right

 

Korekiyo Shinguji: yes?

 

Kokichi Ouma: okay as the Ultimate Supreme Leader I have something to say

 

Kaede Akamatsu: go ahead!

 

Korekiyo Shinguji: I'm curious

 

Kokichi Ouma: GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP

 

Miu Iruma: djaoshskakak

 

Kaede Akamatsu: ajsksbsksn

 

Shuichi: dpklkkkkkk

 

Korekiyo Shinguji: oh

 

Rantaro Amami: eirjenjejs

 

Rantaro Amami: okay

 

Rantaro Amami: I'm tired anyway

 

Miu Iruma: same bitch

 

Shuichi Saihara: yeah, we should probably be getting to sleep

 

Kaito Momota: welp, I guess I'll drag this bastard to bed

 

Kaito Momota: goodnight you guys!

 

Kokichi Ouma: screw you too Kaito

 

Kokichi Ouma: goodnight fuckers

 

Kokichi Ouma: you better not die or I'll resurrect you

 

Korekiyo Shinguji: Is That A Promise

 

Kokichi Ouma: No

 

Kokichi Ouma: It's A Lie

 

Kokichi Ouma: Nishishi

 

Kokichi Ouma: Good Night

 

**Kokichi Ouma has gone offline**

 

**Kaito Momota has gone offline**

 

Shuichi Saihara: did anyone else think that he was going to say "it's a promise"

 

Shuichi Saihara: or have I read too many books recently

 

Angie Yonaga: no such thing as too many books!!

 

Angie Yonaga: and same, Angie and God thought the same

 

Rantaro Amami: anyway goodnight y'all

 

Shuichi: goodnight!

 

Miu Iruma: goodnight fuckers

 

**Miu Iruma has gone offline.**

 

Kaede Akamatsu: night!

 

Angie Yonaga: goooooodniiiiight!

 

Korekiyo Shinguji: sleep well, my friends

 

**Rantaro Amami has gone offline**

 

**Korekiyo Shinguji has gone offline**

 

**Shuichi Saihara has gone offline**

 

**Kaede Akamatsu has gone offline**

 

Angie Yonaga: ...

 

**Angie Yonaga has posted an image**

 

**Angie Yonaga has gone offline**

**Author's Note:**

> Oof ouch my bones
> 
> Uhh anyway I promised I was gonna write a chatroom fic and behold! I've actually written what I said I was going to lol
> 
> Anyway the shameless self-promo is gonna be a regular thing so if you read my other fics just accept it it's gonna happen.
> 
>  
> 
> Art and writing Tumblr blog: an-artist-with-a-writers-pen
> 
> Danganronpa Tumblr blog: himiko-yumehellno
> 
> Have a great day y'all


End file.
